De Corpo e Alma
by Rafuxa
Summary: Quem nunca se perguntou como LIly Evans conseguiu se apaixonar por James Potter? De Corpo e Alma ela mostrará como tudo aconteceu. NC17.


"Era um homem amável e delicado, ansioso por agradar e ser aceito, por isso tinha imaginado todas as formas possíveis de fazer amor sem usar os lábios. Transformara as mãos e todo o resto de seu corpo pesado em um instrumento muito sensível, capaz de aconchegar uma mulher bem disposta, até culminá-la de felicidade. Esse encontro foi tão definitivo para nós dois, que poderia ter sido uma cerimônia solene, mas em troca, foi alegre e risonha. Penetramos juntos em um espaço próprio, onde inexistia o tempo natural, e durante aquelas horas magníficas, pudemos viver em absoluta intimidade, sem pensar em outra coisa além de nós mesmos, dois companheiros impudicos e brincalhões, dando e recebendo."  
_**Isabel Allende**_

**oOo**

Lembra do quanto éramos diferentes em Hogwarts? Você era a personificação do que eu mais odiava na vida: machismo. Além disso, seu ego beirava a explosão. Todas as vezes em que me encurralava nos corredores ou então me olhava no Salão Comunal, só fortalecia o asco que eu sentia. Quando me chamava de "ruivinha" ou "Lily" – sem autorização -, minha cabeça fervia por dentro tamanha a raiva. Mas então você e mais três amigos formaram um grupo. The Marauders. Sei que devia ser uma instituição secreta mas, em mais uma tentativa de conquista, você contou-me - todo cheio de si - esse segredinho achando que cairia a seus pés submissa e obediente. _Ah! Isso eu nunca seria..._

Mas no nosso último ano, senti que você havia mudado. Os olhares que me dirigia estavam discretos, assim como suas palavras. E aquilo fez algo protestar dentro de mim Comecei a sentir falta das abordagens irreverentes, piscadelas e seu sorriso. Foi assim que os dias do meu sétimo ano tornaram-se estranhamente frios. Mas nunca deixei transparecer isso e, toda vez que me dirigia a palavra, eu retrucava mal-educada.

E assim o vi se afastar e o monstro em minha barriga grunhir cada vez mais alto. Em um certo dia, enquanto andava pelo castelo cumprindo minha função de monitora-chefe, encontro você correndo por um corredor. Quando abro a boca pra reclamar, sou interrompida. Meu rosto queima de vergonha à medida que me revela o motivo de tal atitude. Em poucas palavras fico sabendo sobre a licantropia de Remus. Naquele momento reconheço a lealdade que você devota a seus amigos. _A lealdade que mantinham em conjunto._

E quando o vi virar e recomeçar a corrida, eu te segui. _Para nossa surpresa._ E, pela primeira vez, meu coração acelerou por sua causa. Poderia até sorrir se a situação não pedisse o contrário. Você pediu para que o esperasse atrás de uma das árvores enquanto entrava na Floresta Proibida à procura de seu amigo._ Nosso amigo._

A partir daquele dia, eu passei a reparar em suas atitudes. Você fazia questão de deixar o cabelo bagunçado e isso o deixava mais atraente do que se o mesmo fosse com outra pessoa. E comecei a me pegar pensando enquanto fazia a ronda pelo castelo; lembrava de suas brincadeiras mal contendo um sorriso e aquilo fez nascer um dilema. Estaria eu apaixonada por James Potter? A pessoa mais arrogante, cafajeste e tirana que já pisou no mundo bruxo? _Absolutamente_

Foram dias e noites de reflexões sobre o que havia mudado. Toda vez que Sirius brincava e você complementava com um comentário ambíguo, meu rosto ruborizava e eu tentava disfarçar; porém você vinha e o comparava aos meus cabelos. "Faíscas", foi como os apelidou. Lembra? E percebendo que estava menos hostil à sua companhia, as investidas retornaram e pelos dias que se seguiram me perguntei se aquele realmente era você. Não o inconseqüente com quem era obrigada a conviver todos os dias mas sim o James sensível e – talvez - honesto. _Não adianta nem argumentar que era honesto em Hogwarts porque estaria mentindo, querido._

E numa certa noite enquanto fazia a ronda pelo castelo ouço um barulho vindo de uma das salas. Já preparada para aplicar uma advertência, entro no antro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e encontro um grupo de garotos com os antebraços esquerdos descobertos e algo movimentando-se neles. Nesse momento reconheço aquele que fora muito importante em minha vida. Meus olhos se encontram com aqueles agora tão frios como a noite que cai lá fora. Subo as escadas assustada e me deparo com você no Salão Comunal. _Estava me esperando, James?_

Naquela noite sem estrelas você tomou-me no colo, enquanto soluçava ainda absorta pela revelação. Afundo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e pela primeira vez sinto seu cheiro. Você afaga meus cabelos e prende algumas mechas entre os dedos. Não sei dizer se havia mais alguém conosco no Salão. Só lembro de como levantou meu rosto pelo queixo e ficamos frente a frente. Nunca havia reparado em como seus olhos ficavam bonitos à luz da lareira. Quase num tom amendoado.

E então sinto sua mão acariciar o lado direito de meu rosto e fecho os olhos. "Não os feche, Lily. Adoro a cor.", pediu-me. Eu aceito a sugestão e, ao abri-los, encontro o seu olhar mais intenso. Levo a mão aos seus cabelos e o vejo sorrir. "Já disse que seu sorriso é lindo?", deixo escapar e você me responde "Não, mas já é um começo.". "Um começo do que, Potter?", pergunto confusa enquanto desenho com os dedos as linhas de expressão gravadas em sua testa. _Tão sério._ Você contorna meus lábios com o dedo anular e se aproxima.

"De nós.", disse antes de encostar seus lábios nos meus. No começo foi algo desajeitado. _Oras James, eu não sou a primeira garota que você beija então qual o motivo de tanta confusão?_ E, como que ouvindo minhas divagações, você me puxa pela cintura com mais firmeza e eu tiro seus óculos. Delicadamente, deita-me no sofá e se coloca por cima. Em momento algum nos soltamos. _Para que respirar?_ E nosso beijo torna-se algo tão indescritível que rezo aos deuses para que não fosse um sonho. Você sorri por entre o mesmo e eu finalmente entendo a situação em que me encontrava.

Tapo a boca com as mãos e ouço-te gargalhar, provavelmente porque tenho os olhos arregalados. Levanto em um só movimento do sofá e rumo para o dormitório. Não antes de ouvir um assovio. Viro-me e o encontro como minutos atrás. Os cabelos mais bagunçados – _graças a mim_ -, olhos livres dos óculos e aquele sorriso esculpido nos lábios. "Noite, minha ruivinha.", deu um passo para frente e eu recuei por instinto. Você ri. E naquele momento eu soube, James, que havia encontrado minha fraqueza.

Foram dias em que evitei te olhar. Noites em que você deixava bilhetes dentro de meus livros marcando encontros. Demorava mais do que o necessário nas rondas para simplesmente não te encontrar. Mas que boba eu fui. Sei que não me deixaria esquecer aquilo e talvez nem eu o quisesse. Então me obriga a conversar e, esquecendo o conceito da mesma, você se declara e eu mal posso articular uma frase. _Logo eu, Lily Evans, sem palavras._

Beijou-me novamente e eu deixei os livros caírem. i_Quem se importa?/i_ Ouço Sirius gritar "Aleluia!" ao ver a cena. Remus tinha os braços cruzados enquanto esboçava um sorriso. Mas Peter apenas se escondia atrás de uma pilastra. E me pergunto o que viria dali para frente. Mas você, como sempre, responde com ações. "Lily, quer casar comigo?", pergunta-me em meio baile de despedidas. Eu acharia tudo muito rápido se não estivéssemos falando de James Potter.

Lembro da reação de Petunia ao anunciar o meu casamento. Não entendo como podemos ser tão diferentes. Mas eu a gosto tanto, James. _Você sabe disso. _E casamos pouco depois de sairmos de Hogwarts. Eu quis uma pequena participação do mundo trouxa, pois também faço parte dele. Mas você não estava interessado na cerimônia nem na festa organizada por Sirius depois. Você ansiava pela noite de núpcias. _Não, não havia mudado._

"James, não acha que está bebendo demais?", sussurro em seu ouvido. "Por que a pergunta?", responde-me com _iaquele/i_sorriso cravado nos lábios. "Talvez porque, em cinco das várias vezes em que te vi com um copo de vinho na mão, ele estava vazio.", completei com aquele ar de vitória que você sempre fez questão de me lembrar. "Vamos lá, Sra. Potter, curta sua festa de casamento com o noivo bonitão." _Será que esse sorriso vai continuar aí por muito tempo?_

"Só espero que esse noivo _ibonitão/i_ não esteja exalando vinho dos elfos pelos poros...". "Se a sua preocupação é com a nossa noite de núpcias, fique tranqüila pois não irei decepcioná-la apenas por causa de algumas doses dessa bebida milagrosa.", reviro os olhos. "Você está querendo me dizer que se estimula com _iisso_?" _Realmente não acredito que acabei de perguntar isso._

"Pelo visto, a ruivinha aqui está demasiadamente interessada para que nada interfira na performance de seu querido e amado marido..." _Ah sim! Havia esquecido que não se deve mencionar algo que remeta ao seu ego. Principalmente quando a pessoa em questão, no caso você, está sob o efeito de bebida e glicose._ "...Mas pode ficar tranqüila porque você me _estimula_ mais do que qualquer vinho de elfo.", não pude deixar de levantar a sobrancelha com esse comentário. _Por que as pessoas nunca esquecem essas coisas? _

Desvio de seu olhar e encontro Sirius nos observando com um sorriso malicioso. _Provavelmente imaginando que conversávamos sobre o que faríamos mais tarde._ Como sei disso? Talvez porque estava a ponto de conjurar uma toalha molhada para esfriar o rosto pois o impacto da pergunta ainda ecoava em minha mente.

Antes de sairmos da festa, te vejo combinar algo com os dois amigos mais próximos e sinto – espero que por instinto – que eu era o principal alvo dessa conversinha. E então você me olha confirmando as suspeitas. Mas aquele olhar era diferente. _James, quando será que vou conhecer todos os seus disfarces?_ Recebe dois tapas nas costas e seus óculos caem no chão. Você fica tão lindo ao natural. Cruzo os braços e bocejo. Vejo os lábios de Sirius desenharem um "Boa sorte" e estreito os olhos em sua direção. Sei que estou vermelha pois você diz em meu ouvido. "Agora vem a melhor parte de casar". _Realmente, você não muda._

**oOo**

Nos olhos levo a venda conjurada por você e, caminhando apoiada em seus braços, sinto o ambiente começar a ficar quente. _Controle-se Lily!_ Ouço o abrir de uma fechadura e o aroma de flores invade meu nariz. Você me abandona e eu me encosto na parede. "James, o que está aprontando?', pergunto devido ao repentino silêncio. "Está tão linda com essa roupa...", sorrio, "... mas sinto que é ainda mais sem ela.".

Minha mão solta-se numa tentativa de tapa mas percebo que você não está perto de mim. E, com um leve frio na região dos olhos, sinto a venda se esvair e a visão ser restabelecida. Um grito de surpresa escapa por entre meus lábios ao vê-lo deitado na cama com a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos. O vestido começa a ficar quente demais.

E então você me chama com a mão e eu sento na beira da mesma ainda perplexa por não saber o que fazer. O colchão afunda atrás de mim e você retira o véu branco. Aliviada pelo peso a menos, não o percebo migrar para meu pescoço. _Maldito de quem inventou o ponto fraco._ Mas, para minha surpresa, você apenas me deita na cama e beija-me rapidamente.

Tento esconder a confusão mas você me conhece mais do que deveria. "Prepare-se, Sra. Potter, pois o show vai começar.", me diz antes de se levantar. _Mas que diabos é isso?_ Uma música invade o recinto, mas não uma romântica como o esperado. _Claro que não! _Você está de costas para mim e em um movimento vejo-o tirar os óculos. Quem mandou tomar tanto vinho? Tenho quase certeza que os coitados dos elfos tiveram que redobrar a produção só por sua causa e de Sirius. _Tudo bem afinal, eu não tenho o direito de pedir que pare com o meu presente de casamento. Oras, não seria tão má assim. _Cruzo os braços esperando que prosseguisse. Suspeito do que fará mas prefiro conferir.

A música aumenta e você retira o paletó ainda de costas para mim. Abafo o riso. "Você não vai fazer isso...", se vira e novamente não reconheço seu olhar. _Tenho muito o que aprender, James._ Você sorri de lado e sinto meu coração disparar. _Pelas calças de Merlim, fale alguma coisa!_ O quarto torna-se mais escuro e estreito os olhos para enxergar o que você fazia mas parece que sumiu. "Ja..", sou interrompida ao sentir o colchão afundar; entretanto, não o vejo deitar ao meu lado mas sim um par de sapatos sociais parados à frente.

Percorro seu corpo com atenção, boquiaberta, e ao chegar em seu rosto sinto-me como num filme trouxa. Os cabelos estão mais bagunçados que o normal e - para me provocar - você passa a mão por eles despojadamente. _Vestido de noiva insuportável!_ O ritmo da música acelera e vejo-o levar a mão ao colete prata por cima da blusa social e levantar uma sobrancelha. Meu rosto queima. Movimenta o quadril para um lado enquanto desabotoa um botão sob meu acompanhamento.

E assim se prolonga até desabotoá-lo completamente e jogá-lo para mim. Você retira a camisa branca de dentro da calça e ajoelha-se à minha frente. Temos apenas os narizes como barreira. Você olha pra gravata e depois para mim. Mecanicamente, afrouxo o nó da peça enquanto o sinto beijar meu pescoço. _Calor._ Você a desmancha e me enlaça pela nuca sorrindo. "James..", arrisco dizer mas sou calada com um beijo rápido. E assim como o colete, a gravata jaz em cima da cama.

Retomando a tortura, você começa a desabotoar botão por botão, mantendo o olhar fixo no meu. _Não precisa nem se preocupar, pois não há qualquer chance de desviar-me do espetáculo._ A música ainda toca? À medida em que sua pele aparece por dentro da camisa, concentro-me nos escassos pêlos distribuídos uniformemente por seu peito. _Quantos segredos._

Mordo o lábio inferior ainda encarando o tórax que se revela e percebo que começo a suar. _Onde está minha varinha numa hora dessas? Preciso resfriar esse quarto._ E então você se também livra da peça e sinto-me paralisada com o seu corpo. Não me atrevo a encará-lo diretamente pois sei que devo estar ridícula demais naquela situação. Tampo os olhos como uma criança e então você faz o que eu mais temia. "Não os tampe, Lilly. Agora vem a melhor parte...". A fraca luz ilumina seu peitoral e me pego pensando no que aquela calça ainda fazia ali.

Desce da cama e novamente me dá as costas. Abano-me discretamente enquanto o vejo retirar o cinto. Você vira o rosto e me olha por cima do ombro. Sorrindo. E começa a rebolar. Não consigo conter uma risada e então noto suas mãos fazerem o que corroía-me por dentro. A calça folga na altura do quadril mas você ainda a mantém segura enquanto diminui o ritmo dos movimentos.

Então, num momento de insanidade eu bato palmas e o incentivo a continuar. Parece que era isso que esperava pois os rebolados recomeçaram e você jogou o pescoço para trás mas eu só conseguia prestar atenção naquilo em que sua posição deixava-me ver. _Quem diria que debaixo daquela capa de bruxo havia um homem tão... _Qualquer pensamento me é banido quando a calça escorrega por suas pernas e tenho o privilégio de ver-te apenas com uma cueca boxe preta.

Quando você se virou, eu prendi a respiração e finalmente percebi que aquela era nossa noite de núpcias. Ainda paralisada na cama, percebo você se aproximar e ceder a mão para que eu levantasse. Faço o que me pede já que meus olhos continuam fixos nos pêlos que findam seu abdômen e caminham para... _Controle-se, Lilly!_ "Assim eu fico sem graça, Sra. Potter.", e percebendo a situação você me vira de costas e beija meu pescoço. Um fraco gemido escapa e sinto-te sorrir por cima de meu ombro. _Caminho perigoso, James._

Sussurra em meu ouvido. "Esse vestido está me incomodando.", mas sua voz está mais rouca do que o normal e eu apenas concordo com a cabeça sentindo um nó se formar na garganta. Sinto-te um pouco trêmulo enquanto desabotoa, falhando sensivelmente numa tentativa de autocontrole, os grandes botões dourados do meu vestido de noiva.

Põe as mãos em meus ombros e deposita mais um beijo em meu pescoço. O vestido escorrega pelo corpo e naquele momento sabia estar exposta. Completa e totalmente exposta para você. Não me atrevo a olhá-lo pois sabia estar vermelha demais para isso. Mas então sou surpreendida mais uma vez e o vejo abaixar à altura de meus pés e retirar os sapatos, sem pressa, e beijá-los separadamente.

E, na primeira vez que te fito praticamente nua, sinto-me devorada apenas com os olhos. Arrisco sorrir e, para minha surpresa, não sou correspondida. _iSerá que fiz algo errado?/i_ Mas então você levanta com as mãos em cada lado de meu corpo e desenha com elas minhas curvas. Encaramos-nos mas você continua sério. Enrola uma mecha de meus cabelos que caía pelo lado e sei naquele momento exatamente o que está pensando. _Faíscas._

Levo a mão direita ao coque e o solto. Balanço a cabeça sentindo as madeixas soltas no ar. Sua mão desce e agora acaricia minha bochecha. Não sinto vontade alguma de sorrir pois estou mais concentrada nas pernas bambas. Os carinhos seguem uma trilha por meu corpo e vejo-te tocando a renda de meu sutiã cauteloso.

Levanta a vista para mim e sorri. Retribuo permitindo, assim, maior contato. Agora suas duas mãos pousam sobre os lados da peça e você aperta levemente meus seios. Prendo a respiração e você me olha preocupado pois percebeu a atitude. Eu apenas ponho as minhas mãos em torno das suas e as pressiono levemente. Você me puxa para um beijo mas este foi diferente. As línguas praticamente brigavam por espaço mas sabíamos que naquela batalha não haveria vencedor.

Encosta-me na parede e o ritmo do beijo acelera. _Ar, preciso de ar! _Empurro-o levemente e encaro sua boca vermelha. Seguro meu cabelo e viro-me de costas. Você entende e retira o feixe da peça com rapidez. _Muito experiente._

Ainda virada para parede, ouço você me dizer. "Lily, não há o que temer. Deixe-me vê-los...". E então me viro e, por alguns segundos, me arrependo de tê-lo feito. Seus olhos estão fixos em meus seios e sua mão avança em direção a um deles. Sinto como houvessem me incendiado.

Continua encarando-me enquanto o massageia e brinca com o outro mamilo. _James! Não é hora para brincadeiras!_ E quando penso que vai me beijar novamente, você caminha com a boca em direção a meu âmago e tenho que segurar-me na parede pois sinto que poderia cair a qualquer momento.

Com os olhos ainda fechados e procurando ar por entre os lábios, noto sua boca caminhar para baixo. Não consigo disfarçar o tremor nas pernas mas você parece concentrado demais em explorar cada canto de meu corpo. Distribui beijos em meu ventre e sei que se "aproveitava" de cada sarda que encontrava. Sorrio.

Então suas mãos param por cima de minhas coxas, mais precisamente em minha meia-calça. De repente sinto uma mordida no local e olho assustada. Vejo-o puxar a peça até meus pés com a boca e mal posso acreditar. _Abençoado seja quem inventou essa maravilha de meia que só vai até a coxa. Se fosse mais para cima... _Suas mãos chegam em minha calcinha e nos olhamos. Eu assinto e você retira a peça cautelosamente, mantendo o contato visual. Sinto-me ruborizar pois ao final do processo você fica estático e apenas me encara.

Minha alma está exposta. Você levanta tão rápido que mal tenho tempo para raciocinar. _Chega de racionalidade por hoje!_ Toma-me em outro beijo e caminhamos em direção à cama. Apóia-nos em um só braço e sinto sua excitação. O nó em minha garganta aumenta mas você apenas afaga meus cabelos e sorri. _O que fazer agora?_

"Eu te amo.", diz-me antes de prosseguir. "Eu também...", respondo fracamente ao sentir sua mão seguir um caminho perigoso. Você acompanha o percurso sério. E então sinto que iria explodir ao perceber seus dedos invadirem-me. Distancio mais as pernas. Aperto os lençóis por entre os dedos e um gemido, dessa vez mais forte, escapa. Suas insinuações aceleram e o ar me falta. Ao fundo posso ouvir sua respiração pesada. Você estava preocupado demais em me dar prazer.

Meu corpo treme e algo toma conta de mim como nunca já houvera acontecido. Fecho os olhos enquanto respiro ofegante. Você distribui beijos por minhas coxas e então eu o encaro. Jamais esquecerei as palavras que me disse. "Cintilantes. Verdes cintilantes.". E a partir daí inverti os papéis e trouxe-o para mais perto. Ficamos apenas apoiados pelos joelhos enquanto trocávamos beijos e carícias.

Finco as unhas em suas costas e o sinto gemer baixo. Interrompo o beijo para te encarar e então tomo coragem e me dirijo à cueca preta. Você me olha intensamente e vejo seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Acaricio seu membro ainda por cima da peça e você aperta os olhos. _Minha vez, James. Minha vez._

Liberto-o da prisão e o tomo em mãos. Você morde o lábio inferior para abafar um gemido. Aproximo e beijo-lhe o pescoço enquanto continuo com os movimentos em seu pênis. Enlaça-me pela cintura aumentando, assim, nosso contato. E então eu me deito espontaneamente e o vejo se livrar da peça. Você se acomoda entre minhas pernas e sorri em sinal de cumplicidade. _Não é hora para tremer, Lily!_

Levo as mãos para cima da cabeça para mostrar-lhe que estava entregue. Você apóia as suas ao redor de meu quadril e fecho os olhos. "Olhe para mim.", ouço-te num sussurro e atendo ao pedido. Dor aguda. É isso o que sinto quando você invade-me. "Está tudo bem?", você pára esperando que me acostume e acaricia meu rosto. Apenas concordo com a cabeça. Arqueio meu corpo quase que involuntariamente para trás enquanto sinto-o pressionar contra meu sexo. As mãos na lateral de minha barriga. Não consigo conter um gemido mais alto. "Lily...". Em resposta envolvo-o com as pernas e passo a te sentir totalmente. Aperto novamente o lençol entre os dedos mas sou surpreendida ao vê-lo juntar as mãos às minhas.

Acelera os movimentos e eu não consigo mais me controlar. Afunda o rosto em meus cabelos e sinto sua respiração ao pé do ouvido. Pressiono as pernas ao redor de seu quadril e então você acelera ainda mais. Sei que não preciso falar nada pois nos comunicamos com o olhar. Meus lábios se abrem na procura de ar e, numa investida mais intensa, você me beija enquanto mantém suas mãos enlaçadas nas minhas.

Faz com que eu levante o tronco e senta na cama com minhas pernas ainda presas em seu quadril. Entendo que era minha oportunidade e então assumo o controle do ritmo. Segura-me pela cintura enquanto eu aumento e diminuo as investidas. Você está de olhos fechados enquanto sua testa brilha por conta do suor. Eu levo as mãos aos cabelos e os levanto. Você tem um sorriso malicioso esculpido nos lábios.

Quando vem em direção aos meus seios, eu o impeço ao apertá-lo com as coxas e contrair minha musculatura interna. Você deixa escapar um gemido rouco e então sorri mais abertamente. Sei naquele momento que atingiu o clímax pois está completamente corado.

Apresso os movimentos e você toma-me em um beijo. Juro, James, não saber onde termino e você começa. Então descargas elétricas passam por meu corpo e, logo em seguida, você abocanha um de meus seios novamente. Empurro-te pela cabeça e sussurro seu nome. Deitamos e você fica com a cabeça apoiada sobre meu peito enquanto acaricio seus cabelos. Daquele jeito você dormiu e eu permaneci zelando seu sono antes de adormecer sorrindo.

**oOo**

Pouco após de nosso casamento, soubemos de mais um ataque de Voldemort. E, através de uma proposta de Albus, nos juntamos à Ordem da Fênix. Eu, você, Sirius, Remus, Peter e outros amigos empenhados em lutar contra as trevas. O enfrentamos três vezes, lembra James? Eu sempre ajudava preparando poções aos feridos e você participava mais das batalhas do que eu. _Todas as vezes em que me preocupei se voltaria ou não..._ Foi por isso que resolvi juntar-me a todos contra aquele maníaco. E, mesmo que me doesse saber que Severus estava nesse lado, nada iria me atrapalhar de lutar junto a todos vocês. Albus sabia disso.

_E você também._

Meses após o casamento como também das recordações da lua-de-mel - _Muito boas por sinal..._ -, eu passei mal no quarto enquanto você tomava banho. **"James!!"**, gritei caindo da cama. Você apareceu enrolado em uma toalha ainda molhado e me amparou. Insistiu para que fosse ao Saint Mungus mas eu era mais teimosa e afirmei que eram apenas conseqüências das noites mal-dormidas. _ E você é o maior culpado disso._ Você fingiu aceitar a desculpa e eu não saber do que se tratava. Além disso, se ofereceu para preparar uma poção que reouvesse minhas energias._ Ah sim! Se você se empenhasse tanto no preparo de poções quanto para jogar quadribol, eu seria a Ministra da Magia._

Aproveitando que dormia no andar de cima, me tranquei no porão e fui ao armário onde guardava meus ingredientes para poção. Mas acabei encontrando algo que não esperava. Reconheci a caixa em que você guardava as recordações do tempo de ão é aqui que você a escondeu? _James, James, talvez você não seja tão esperto quanto pensei._ Esquecendo o que tinha ido fazer, abri o objeto e me deparei com algumas fotografias. Na primeira, estava sentada aos pés de uma árvore, estudando. Na segunda, eu brincava entre risadas com Alice no Salão Comunal. Na terceira, estávamos comemorando a conquista de mais um título de quadribol. Olhando atentamente, te vejo ser levantado pelos colegas de time. De repente, você tenta se aproximar de algo à sua direita mas as mesmas pessoas que te carregaram o impediram.

Desço os olhos e encontro uma cabeleira ruiva que pulava animadamente. Era eu. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e então tomo coragem para mais uma foto. Aquela certamente não fora tirada por você pois eu caminhava pelos corredores provavelmente no intervalo de uma aula e, após passar por uma das pilastras do castelo, você me aparece e cruza os braços. Eu sorrio para a pessoa que tirou a fotografia já que você havia esperado que passassepara tirar a capa de invisibilidade. _Sirius_ "Uma recordação da monitora mais linda que Hogwarts já teve.", foi o que me disse para justificar a atitude. _Então não era brincadeira. _E naquele momento, todos os meus medos se esvaíram.

Tomo coragem e começo o preparo da poção. Após colocar todos os ingredientes e mexê-la cinco vezes no sentido anti-horário e logo depois duas no horário, o líquido assumiu o tom incolor_. Chegou a hora, Lily Potter. _Nos dois minutos seguintes, pensei que fosse desgastar o chão de madeira tamanha a velocidade de meus passos. Enjôo. Sento-me na mesa e olho para o pulso._iDois tracinhos. Dois tracinhos. _A pele começa a mudar de cor e então dois traços azuis surgem em meu pulso. Estava grávida. E de um menino. _Ah!_Eu carregava no ventre o símbolo do nosso amor. Subi os degraus eufórica,pensando num jeito de contar a novidade. _iÓtimo. Continua dormindo._Conjurei dois pares de sapatinhos, colocando-os em quatro caixas e as distribuí pela casa.

Lembro que estava cozinhando à maneira trouxa quando você entrou no recinto com uma delas em mãos. "O que significa isso?", perguntou-me encarando o sapatinho na palma da mão. "Realmente acha que isso cabe no meu pé?", pergunto apoiando-me na pia e deixando uma mão passar displicente pela barriga. Você corre e me abraça sorrindo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Gira-me no ar e começo a me sentir tonta.

Então, abraça-me com cuidado, e beija minha barriga. "O nome dele será Harry...", digo emocionada. Você abre um sorriso maior ao ouvir que se tratava de um garoto. _Um garoto ao qual iria ensinar quadribol e tudo o que sabia do mundo bruxo, lembra? E é claro, eu faria o papel da mãe chata pois você só exerceria o 'rei da diversão'._

"Harry?", pergunta-me com uma sobrancelha levantada. Eu cruzo os braços e sinto o rosto começar a queimar. _iHormônios alterados!/i_ "Harry. Algum problema com isso? Sou eu quem vai carregá-lo nove meses na barriga e então o mínimo que posso fazer é escolher o nome de meu filho.". "**Nosso **filho...", acaricia minhas bochechas, "... Harry James Potter.".

"Só uma coisa... Como você pode esconder sua caixa 'secreta' dentro do meu armário de ingredientes lá no porão? Pensei que fosse mais esperto.", provoco. "Nossa, Sra. Potter, estava invadindo a minha privacidade?", eu arregalo os olhos e começo a sentir um pouco de culpa mas então você sorri. "Demorou demais até achá-la. Esperava mais de minha esposa...". E então te puxo para um beijo enquanto as lágrimas caem sem cerimônia.

Nos meses que se seguiram você agüentou todas as mudanças de humor, desejos e caprichos. Todas as vezes que joguei vasos na parede porque você dizia que estava gorda demais - para depois vir me fazer cócegas. _Eu realmente não gostei daqueles comentários, James. _E, em mais uma briga nossa, você disse-me que continuaria a me amar mesmo que eu virasse um Rabo-Córneo Húngaro e eu coloquei-o para dormir no sofá da sala.

Foi, entretanto, num dia em que tomava banho que senti um líquido quente escorrer por entre as pernas. Achei que era devido à bexiga desregulada, mas logo vieram dores no baixo ventre e eu me apoiei nas paredes geladas do banheiro e te gritei. Você veio correndo e me levou ao St. Mungus na motocicleta de Sirius.

_Olha só como é irresponsável. Onde já se viu levar uma grávida em trabalho de parto numa motocicleta voando pelos céus de Londres? _Não sabia dizer quem estava pior. Você ou Sirius. Se bem que esse não parava de rir enumerando o número de fraldas que você iria trocar dali em diante porque mesmo Harry sendo literalmente um bruxo, os acidentes fisiológicos eram os mesmos. Até poderia rir se não estivesse sentindo tanta dor. Desculpe-me James, mas parecia que você estava mais enjoado do que a grávida, que era eu.

E então nosso filho veio ao mundo e logo em seguida te vi entrar na sala de cirurgia, dar-me um beijo na testa e depois - contra as ordens dos curandeiros - pegar Harry no colo. "Olha Lilly, ele parece comigo.", você disse olhando absorto para nosso filho. "Desse jeito vai babar no garoto, Prongs. Bom, pelo menos não vou ter que pagar a promessa que fiz de ser menos cachorro... ele não se parece com a Lily. Pobre garoto!", piscou para mim. A última visão que tive antes de adormecer foi a sua, James, com nosso Harry nos braços.

**N/A: **Fanfic inicialmente escrita para o Challenge Primeira Vez do Grimmauld Place...

Agradecimentos especiais à Mandy XD~, que a betou e a Jessie, a que a fic é dedicada ^^**  
**


End file.
